Un favor con ¿consecuencias?
by EdCa SaFo
Summary: Lavi le pide un favor a Allen, dicho favor conllevara a una serie de eventos los cuales aran sentir duda (Allen) y celos (Lenalee) [El siguiente cap, si bien me va lo estaré subiendo a finales de este mes]
1. Un paquete

**(12-Octubre-14)**

**BUENAS GENTE **

**EDCA: ANTES QUE NADA 2 COSAS**

**1- NI ME PREGUNTEN COMO ES QUE ESCAPE DE MI ESTUDIO, CRÉANME FUE UNA MASACRE TOTAL (PA QUIENES LEYERON EL DISCLAIMER DEL FIC -LOS TRES PROBLEMAS-)**

**2- SI, ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN LOS OTROS FICS AUN QUE TARDARE CON EL DE NEKO-GIRL TARDARE UN POCO MAS POR QUE UN NO TENGO BIEN DEFINIDO LAS BASES PRINCIPALES **

**OROX: ESO ES TODO? SEGURO QUE NO TIENES QUE DECIR NADA MAS **

**EDCA: AY WEY, DE DONDE SALISTE?**

**OROX: SE TE OLVIDO QUE LOS DOS SOMOS UNO MISMO**

**EDCA: ESO SONÓ ALGO... **

**OROX: CALLATE Y DI LO OTRO**

**EDCA: A CIERTO, OTRA COSA, ESTA SEMANA ME TOCA EXÁMENES DE EVALUACIÓN ASÍ QUE POSIBLEMENTE TARDE EN SUBIR LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL CAP. 2 DEL FIC POCIONES, PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO LO ESTE TRABAJANDO ACTUALMENTE LLEVO ALGO  
><strong>

**Y BUENO, COMO PUEDEN VER LES TRAIGO OTRO FIC AUN QUE ESTE NO DURARA MUCHO YA QUE FUE PENSADO DE PRINCIPIO A FIN**

**OROX: AHORA EL RESUMEN **

**LAVI LE PIDE UN FAVOR A ALLEN, DICHO FAVOR CONSISTE EN RECOCER UN PAQUETE MUY PRECIADO PARA EL TUERTO. ALLEN SE RESISTE PERO AL FINAL TERMINA ****CEDIENDO, PERO LO QUE EL NUNCA PENSÓ FUE QUE ESE PAQUETE TENDRÍA ALGO QUE CIERTA JOVENCITA NO DEBERÍA VER **

**EDCA: Y BUENO, YA DICHO ESTO DAMOS INICIO A ESTE FIC **

**() INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _****SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U**** FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

**/ HABLAN DOS O MAS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

**(P.D.: LA HISTORIA NUEVAMENTE CORRE EN LA NUEVA ORDEN)**

* * *

><p>Un paquete...<p>

La orden estaba en una calma muy grande.

Todos, tanto los buscadores como los exorcistas caminaban de aquí para allá haciendo su labor, preparándose para partir a si misiones designadas sin rechistar... claro, todos menos cierto exorcista quien por cierto estaba más que metido en sus pensamientos.

El que se estaba torturando era nada más ni nada menos que Lavi quien por cierto estaba dando vueltas en el patio de la orden y con una expresión basta seria que no encajaba ni por asomo a su personalidad.

- _Que hago que hago que hago _- se pregunta mientras sigue dando vueltas en el mismo lugar - _Hoy llega _- sigue en su mundo ignorando completamente que había gente viéndolo extrañados y más cierto albino.

- Ettoo... Lavi - llama el albino, llamado que no fue respondido - Lavi - vuelve a llamarlo sin mucho éxito.

Ya harto de no recibir respuesta el albino o mejor dicho Allen Walker, decide pasarse un poco con el llamado.

- ¡OEEEE LAVIIIIIIIII! - todo aquel que estuviera cerca se vieron obligados a taparse los oídos.

- ¿QUEEE? - devuelve el grito el conejo estando un poco adolorido de los oídos - ¿Por qué gritas Allen? ¿Por qué no me hablas como una persona normal? -

- ¿Y tú no puedes caminar como una persona normal en vez de estar dando vueltas en el mismo sitio? - el nombrado señala lo que parece ser un caminito creado por el pelirrojo.

Lavi se da cuenta que ha estado caminando en círculos por mucho tiempo.

Sin decir nada este sale de su lugar y empieza a caminar hacia las instalaciones seguido del albino.

- ¿Y bien? - le pregunta Allen.

- ¿Y bien qué? -

- No te hagas el idiota, se que algo te está alterando - al oír esto Lavi trata de fingir demencia - ¿Es por la misión?

- Parte, parte -

- ¿Ba-Kanda? -

- Más o menos -

- ¿Bookman-san? -

- Ni me hables del viejo panda -

Para muchos, esas preguntas podrían ser algo aleatorio pero lo que en verdad pasa es que a Lavi lo van a mandar a una misión junto a Yu Kanda y a su abuelo Bookman.

Si de por sí con Kanda tenía más que suficiente, con su abuelo vigilan dolo y dejando le trabajo de mas era la tortura.

- No lo entiendo Lavi, esta no es la primera vez en la que te mandan a una misión junto a Ba-Kanda y a Bookman-san - Allen no puede evitar ver a su amigo con interrogantes.

- El problema no son ni Yu ni mi abuelo - la respuesta sorprendió en más de un sentido al albino - Veras, lo que pasa es que hoy llega un paquete -

- ¿Y? -

- ¿Y? Allen, lo que tiene ese paquete es algo que todo hombre desearía tener - ya con eso el nombrado entiendo el por qué la alteración del conejo.

- Y vuelvo a preguntar ¿Cual es el problema? - se empezaba a notar un ligero tono de desagrado en el albino.

- El problema es que, como es algo que cualquier hombre quisiera tener en su poder temo que me lo vayan a robar - mas y mas se notaba el disgusto del albino con respecto a ese tema - Y la verdad no pienso perder eso, me costó un huevo conseguirlo y mas con su firma - definitivamente Lavi estaba perdido con ese paquete.

Poco a poco Allen se empezaba alejar del conejo con la leve esperanza que a este no se le ocurriera algo.

Para su mala suerte no logro escaquearse a tiempo

- Ya se - Lavi detiene su andar y con ambas manos coge de los hombres al albino - Allen, tu puedes ir a recogerlo en mi lugar - el nombrado no pudo evitar sacar un enorme ¿_eeeh?_

- ¿Por qué yo? -

- Porque, ya de entrada tú conoces también conoces este tipo de cosas y con suma calidad, así que no creo que tengas problemas en recogerlo ya que, total a ti ya no te deben de afectar este tipo de cosas - en cierta forma Lavi tenía más que razón, aun así, pese que Allen haya visto a tanta mujer a medio vestir eso no quitaba el hecho que no le agradaba la idea de ir a recoger algo que contenga a muchas mujeres exhibiéndose - Venga Allen, haz lo por mí, de amigo a amigo - ni con esas le logro convencer.

Lavi pensó una forma de convencer a su amigo de hacerle el favor.

Al final el conejo solo a una solas y simples palabras.

- Mira Allen, si tú me ayudas a conseguir eso, yo te ayudare a pagar una de tus deudas - sin previo aviso un aura oscura sale del nombrado.

- ¿Que fue lo que dijiste? - una sonrisa demoníaca adorna de esquina a esquina el rostro del albino.

Lavi se debió a ver pensado dos veces esas palabras.

* * *

><p>Más tarde, Allen se encontraba caminado por el pueblo.<p>

Al final se logro llegar a un acuerdo aun que se podría decir que fue el albino quien salió más beneficiado que el conejo.

- _Creo que debí a verle pedido mas _- piensa con maldad ignorando que sus cuernos salieron a luz.

Mientras que Allen seguía pensando en una forma de sacarle provecho a esto, su guía dorado Timcanpy.

El golem prácticamente estaba haciendo el trabajo del albino, buscando por encima de la gente al cartero.

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda el golem logro dar con el cartero.

Ni lento ni perezoso fue a sacar a su dueño de su mundo (a mordidas) y a llevarlo con dicho sujeto.

- Tim, ya hablamos sobre eso de dar mordidas - dice el albino mientras se sobaba las áreas afectadas.

Mientras que Allen se miraba las mordidas dejadas por el golem, el cartero quien en ese momento estaba también absorto en su mundo noto la presencia del albino.

Sabiendo las indicaciones que le dio su jefe se acerca al inglés con pasos lentos.

- Disculpe ¿Usted es Lavi Bookman? - pregunta el individuo mientras mira atento.

- ¿Eh?... No, no soy Lavi - por un momento el rostro del cartero se ilumino - Vengo a recoger un paquete que le mandaron - al igual que el rostro del cartero se oscureció lo hizo también el de Allen, la única diferencia notables era que al albino se le veía un dije de desagrado por todo el rostro aun que claro, esto paso desapercibido por el cartero quien por cierto, le entrego de mala gana dicho paquete.

- Firme aquí - dice este entregándole unas hojas.

Ya hecho los trámites los dos se disponen a partir no sin antes que el cartero diga unas cuantas palabras.

- Amigo mío, si alguna vez tu amigo te presta esa revista puedes considerarte como el hombre más afortunado del mundo - comenta el cartero mientras que unas lagrimas de arrepentimiento se hacen presentes.

- Lo dudo - dice en voz baja el albino mientras que nuevamente su rostro se oscurece.

Ya sin decir nada más los dos parten a sus respectivos lugares.

* * *

><p>Devuelta en la orden, en los dormitorios.<p>

Allen caminaba por los pasillos mientras trataba por todos los medios el no mirar lo que tenía entre las manos.

- _Takkuu ¿Cómo es que les puede gustar esto?_ - se pregunta el albino mientras acelera el paso - Solo espero que Lavi regreso pronto que no quiero tener esto cerca de mi por mucho más tiempo - dice ya llegando a su recamara.

Sin ganas entra a su habitación y sin cuidado avienta el paquete a su cama.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para matar el rato? - se pregunta mientras abre su closet.

Examina con cuidado por unos segundos hasta que ve su ropa de entrenamiento (la ropa que usa en su estancia en la rama asiática).

- Supongo que puedo ir a entrenar un poco - sin decir nada más se cambia lo más rápido posible y salió lo más rápido de su cuarto.

Allen caminaba a paso rápido sin siquiera percatarse que dejo la puerta de su recamara abierta.

* * *

><p>Pasan las horas y, prácticamente ya era de noche y Allen aun seguía en la sala de entrenamientos.<p>

Mientras que el albino seguía en sus ejercicios, cierta jovencita se dirija respectivamente a su habitación.

- Allen-kun - llama la joven a la puerta.

Quien llamaba era Lenalee quien por alguna razón fue a buscar al nombrado.

- Allen-kun ¿estás ahí? - pregunta mientras da unos ligeros golpes a la puerta.

Un solo golpe basto para que la puerta soltara un chirrido y se abriera un poco.

Curiosa la Lee entre abre la puerta para ver si es que el albino se encontraba.

Al solo ver un poco de desorden Lenalee se pregunta en donde estará su amigo.

Sin más empieza a cerrar la puerta hasta que ve el paquete que horas atrás Allen había abandonado.

Lo que le llamo la atención a la Lee no fue el paquete en sí, si no fue lo mal envuelto que estaba este.

Curiosa y con toda la confianza del mundo entra a la habitación del albino para mirar mejor dicho paquete

Al verlo bien pudo comprobar perfectamente que la envoltura, aparte de estar completamente arrugada estaba mal puesta.

En un principio Lenalee pensó que Allen quería mandar algo a alguien pero al ver tanto el nombre de quien lo envía como el del destinatario se formulo otra idea.

- Que raro, si no mal recuerdo Lavi salió a una misión con Bookman-san y Kanda - dice mientras que recuerda que dicha misión a la que partieron Lavi y compañía finalizaba dentro de tres días - Lo más seguro es que antes de irse le pidió a Allen-kun que lo recogiera por el - deduce la Lee mientras sigue viendo el paquete - ¿Quien será _Karol_? - se pregunta mientras que sigue viendo el envoltorio.

Pocos segundos pasaron para que algo pasara por la cabeza de Lenalee.

Y lo que se le paso por la cabeza fue el abrir el paquete, ya que, la Lee había llegado a la conclusión de que Lavi también le había pedido al albino que abriera dicho paquete.

Por querer ser una buena amiga Lenalee abre el paquete.

Ni cinco segundos pasaron para que una cara de estupefacción apareciera en la Lee

...Continuara

* * *

><p><strong>EDCA: Y CON ESTO DAMOS FIN AL PRIMER CAPITULO <strong>

**OROX: ESTE FIC TENDRÁ OTRAS 3 PARTES Y UN EPILOGO O ESO SE ESTIMA**

**EDCA: LA SIGUIENTE PARTE SALDRÁ SI BIEN DENTRO DE 3 SEMANAS, SI BIEN CLARO ME VA **

**OROX: Y POSIBLEMENTE MAS ADELANTE TENGA CONTENIDO LEMON**

**EDCA: Y BUENO, SIN TENER NADA MAS QUE DECIR NOS DESPEDIMOS Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO : AAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	2. Celos de

**(23-Octubre-14)**

**EDCA: EN VERDAD VOY A MORIR**

**OROX: DE QUE TE QUEJAS, SOLO TUVISTE UNA MALA SEMANA **

**EDCA: SI CLARO, UNA MALA SEMANA EN LA QUE APARTE DE TENER EXÁMENES TAMBIÉN TUVE NO UNA, SI NO DOS REACCIONES ALÉRGICAS, UNA DIARREA DE MUERTE POR LOS NERVIOS Y PARA TERMINARLA DE CHIN*** CREO QUE NO PASARE UNA O DOS MATERIAS SI BIEN ME VA **

**OROX: ENTONCES POR QUE NO TE APLICASTE **

**EDCA: POR QUE HE ESTADO OCUPADO CON OTRAS COSAS **

**OROX: COMO DIGAS, POR CIERTO, YA ESTAMOS AL AIRE **

**EDCA: ¿EH?... ETTOOO... (NO PUDISTE A VÉRMELO DICHO ANTES) BUENAS GENTE, LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA AL SEGUNDO CAP. DE ESTE FIC ^^u**

**OROX: (Y A MI QUE ME DICES) ANTES DE CONTINUAR LES DECIMOS QUE SI BIEN VA ESTAREMOS SACANDO EL SIGUIENTE CAP. DE -AMNESIA DE CONEJO- ANTES QUE CONCLUYA EL MES, SI BIEN VA CLARO ESTA. **

**EDCA: (SERAS UN...) Y BUENO, YA PARA DAR INICIO A ESTO OS DEJAM... PENSÁNDOLO BIEN, CREO QUE ESTE CAP NO NECESITA RESUMEN, ASÍ QUE MEJOR YA DAMOS INICIO **

**OROX: NO SERA QUE TIENES HUEVA DE ESCRIBIR MAS?**

**EDCA: (... [GROSERÍA EN INGLES]) Y BUENO, YA SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR DAMOS INICIO ^^**

**OROX: (QUE DELICADITO)**

**() INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _****SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U**** FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

**/ HABLAN DOS O MAS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

><p>Celos de...<p>

Todo, absolutamente todo aquel individuo que se encontrase en el comedor, ya sea exorcistas o buscadores no podían el simple hecho de ver con extrañeza a cierto individuo.

A quien miraban era a Allen quien se encontraba algo cabis-bajo y sin un solo plato de comida alrededor suyo.

De entrada ya era raro no ver un solo plato alrededor del albino, y más raro era verlo falto de energía justo cuando las dos personas que le asen consumir dichas energías no están y dicho sea de paso esto no pasaba con anterioridad.

- Ettoo... Allen-san - llama Miranda mientras se acerca al nombrado - ¿Te encuentras bien? - no hubo respuesta.

- Nee Miranda-san - llama el albino con unos ánimos por los suelos - ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si no debiste a ver dicho algo que no debías? - pregunta mientras hace un gran esfuerzo para voltear a ver a la Alemana.

- ¿Eh? - Miranda se lo pensó a fondo la pregunta, en si puede que su vida no haya sido la más agraciada de todas pero ¿Decir algo que no debías? - _Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no debí a ver sugerido aquel plato a aquel cliente, como iba a saber que era alérgico a los mariscos, o cuando sugerir poner aquel mueble, o cuando estaba de sirvienta en aquella mansión, no debí a verle respondido al niño..._ - la castaña se empezó a deprimir por un sin fin de cosas relacionadas a su miserable, perturbadora, tétrica y desdichada vida antes de ser exorcista.

- Para que pregunta - maldice el albino mientras hace de la vista gorda.

Y sin previo aviso Miranda se suma a la depre.

Pocos segundos pasaron para que otro curioso se acercara.

- ¿Están bien? - pregunta Krory preocupado por el estado de ánimo de sus compañeros.

- Dime Krory ¿Alguna vez has dicho algo que no debías? - le pregunta Miranda mientras le mira de forma tétrica.

Krory no tardo mucho tiempo en recordar algo, y ese algo está más que relacionado con su amada Eliade y, sin tardar nada el vampiro se suma a la banca.

- _Mejor ni nos acercarnos_ - piensan todos alejándose del trió sombrío.

Mientras todos se van alejando, en otra parte, específicamente hablando en el área científica Lenalee caminaba con cierta duda mientras sostenía una revista en sus manos.

- _¿Por qué me puse así ayer?_- se pregunta estando en frente de la oficina de su hermano.

En si la Lee ya se sentía confundida y, mientras más pensara en lo que paso ayer, mas se llenaba de preguntas.

- Y todo por culpa de esto - dice mientras mira con reprocho la revista.

Flash Back

Lenalee miraba incrédula lo que tenía en sus manos.

Lo que la Lee sostenía era una revista para mayores de edad pero no una cualquiera, era una en donde había muchas, muchas, pero muchas mujeres jóvenes posando sin nada más que lencería. (**Desconozco si es que en ese tiempo existían esa clase de revistas, aun así si tienen curiosidad busquen en internet pin-up**)

Algunas de las mujeres mostradas en las fotografías tenían una contra parte dibujada pero en su mayoría eran puras fotografías.

- ¿Por qué Allen-kun tiene esto en su habitación? - pregunta al aire mientras trata de buscar alguna explicación.

En si a la única explicación que legaba era que Lavi le había pedido que recogiera esa revista pero, lo que no se explicaba era porque en un inicio la revista estaba en un envoltorio mal puesto, dando a entender que querían abrirlo o que lo hubieran cerrado a la prisa.

Mientras que Lenalee estaba más que absorta en sus pensamientos, afuera de la habitación, caminando por los pasillos se encontraba Allen.

- Que buena sesión, sin un Ba-Kanda que te amargue la vida o un Lavi que te la arruine - comenta alegremente el albino mientras se va secando algunas gotas de sudor - Ahora solo queda _eso_ - pone una cara de pocos amigos al recordar el paquete que ni él quiere ver - Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta - cita derramando una lagrimas con amargura.

Dejando un lago a su paso Allen llega sin muchos contratiempos a su recamara.

Antes de entrar el albino ve la puerta abierta. Con curiosidad mira en la esquina al interior topándose con una silueta más que familiar.

- ¿Lenalee? - llama este sacando de su mundo a la nombrada

- Allen-kun - se voltea la Lee para mirar de frente al albino mientras esconde inconscientemente la revista

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - vuelve a preguntar el nombrado mientras accede a su recamara.

- Ah... Bueno... veras...- Lenalee había olvido para que estaba buscándolo.

Mientras que la Lee buscaba respuesta alguna, Allen pudo ver que el lugar donde había votado el paquete (que era en la cama) ya no estaba.

Temiendo que alguien en la orden (varón) lo haya tomado se acerca de forma rápida a su cama para cerciorarse de que en verdad o esta hay.

-Ettooo... ¿Buscas algo Allen-kun? - la pegunta tenia respuesta pero Lenalee ni quería oírlo en su cabeza ni de las palabras del nombrado.

- Na-nada importante, solo ando buscando algo - responde este tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo - Nee Lenalee ¿No has visto un paquete sobre mi cama? - pregunta mientras busca por debajo de dicho objeto.

Lenalee al no querer decir nada simplemente niega con la cabeza mientras empieza a retroceder.

Antes que la Lee saliese de la recamara Allen logra encontrar el envoltorio.

Pocos segundos bastaron para que el albino dedujera que paso.

- Nee Lenalee - Allen se levanta y mira a la nombrada - ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que tienes a tus espaldas? - pregunta mientras muestra una cara de póker.

En esos momentos la Lee sentía que mientras mar rápido saliese de hay mejor, ya luego vería que hacer con la revista.

- S-Son cosas de papeleo y documentos que le tengo que entregar a Nii-san - miente mientras se va acercando a la puerta.

- O en serio, entonces no te molestara que te acompaño a la área científica - dice el albino mientras camina.

- N-No te apures - en ese momento Lenalee se percata que el albino andaba con otras ropas - Aparte, veo que estas regresando después de una sesión de entrenamiento, creo que deberías descansar un poco - busca la Lee algo para poderse escaquear de la situación en la que se encontraba.

- Daiyobu, total, ya había planeado salir a comer un poco a la cafetería - dice el albino estando un poco más cerca de la Lee.

Cabe decir que Lenalee, aparte de sentir una presión inexplicable, tener cierto sentimiento de duda y no saber qué hacer ante la situación, también se empezaba a sentir algo... ¿Caliente?

- _¿Por qué me siento mareada?_- se pregunta mientras enfoca más la mirada en el albino.

Pocos segundos bastaron para que la Lee se percatara del origen de su calentura, y dicho origen provenía de Allen, más específicamente hablando en su anatomía.

- _¿Por qué no puedo apartar la vista? -_ se vuelve a preguntar mientras hace el esfuerzo de no seguir viendo al albino - _Esta no es la primera vez que lo veo esas vestimentas ¿Entonces porque me siento así? -_ ante cada pregunta que se hacia la Lee, mas dudas aparecían.

- Nee Lenalee - vuelve a llamar el albino estando, prácticamente hablando a centímetros de la nombrada - Podrías devolverme lo que tienes a tus espaldas - vuelve a preguntar mientras extiende su mano.

NI hace falta decir (aun así lo diré) que el rostro de la Lee estaba algo roja.

- Tengo cosas que hacer - de alguna forma Lenalee casi se escapa del lugar, mas sin embargo Allen no se lo permite.

Lenalee, al no ver medio de escape no tiene otra opción más que activar su Inocencia pero, antes de siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna, el albino le quita la revista sin siquiera que esta lo notara.

- Tanto jaleo solo por esta cosa - dice con desagrado Allen mientras agita sin cuidado el objeto - No sabía que te interesasen estas co... - definitivamente lo que haya impedido que el albino completara la oración llamo la atención de Lenalee quien por cierto, al voltearse pudo ver como ahora la mirada del albino estaba centrado en la portada de la revista.

Sin previo aviso Allen afloja el agarre y poco a poco empieza a alejar su mano de la Lee para luego ponerla en la revista para ver mejor.

Lenalee solo pudo ver como los ojos del albino analizaban de pies a cabeza el objeto que tenía en sus manos.

- Vaya, quien lo diría - Allen posa la mirada en el techo - Me alegra que al fin lo hayas logrado Karol - dice mientras que una sonrisa de felicidad adorna su rostro.

El albino seguiría divagando en sus pensamientos pero un fuerte jalón lo trae devuelta a la realidad.

- Esto queda confiscado - sentencia la Lee mientras que sus ojos se ven ensombrecidos.

Allen le iba a reclamar pero la intensa mirada de Lenalee le hizo callar.

Y sin decir palabra alguna Lenalee se va de la habitación a paso firme.

Final flash back.

* * *

><p>En si Lenalee no entendía por qué se sentía molesta, y más hacia un objeto inanimado.<p>

Aun así, hasta ella no podía negar que sentía cierta curiosidad hacia la revista.

Pocos minutos pasaron para que algo pasara por la cabeza de la Lee. Y, acto seguido, emprende su caminata con dirección a su habitación.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>EDCA: Y PUES BUENO, ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO <strong>

**OROX: ANTES DE IRNOS LES DIREMOS QUE POSIBLEMENTE KUMUI SALGA A JODER EL DÍA MÁS AL RATO **

**EDCA: POR AHORA ME ESTA ALEGRANDO EL DÍA [SONRISA DE DEMONIO] **

**OROX: Y DICEN QUE YO SOY EL LOCO **

**EDCA: AL MENOS YO NO ME SALTO 20 PISOS CON UNA GARROCHA (Y DE DONDE LA SACASTE POR CIERTO?)**

**OROX: ESTABA APURADO (ERA CUESTIÓN DE VIDA O MUERTO)**

**EDCA: BUENO BUENO, YA SIN MAS NOS DESPEDIMOS Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO: AAAAAAAAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOOTRAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	3. Una curiosidad que

**(04-Nov-14)**

**OROX: ... QUE CARAJO ESTAS HACIENDO?**

**EDCA: ... COMO DICEN ESAS PERSONITAS, LA NETA, BETO A SABER.**

**OROX: ... WEY, ESTAS EN UN JODIDO MANICOMIO... NO, MEJOR DICHO, TE TRAJISTE EL JODIDO HOSPITAL PSIQUIATRICO DE QUIEN SABE DONDE, TE METISTE CON EL PERSONAL, DROGASTE A LOS GUARDIAS, SECUESTRASTE AL COMPLEJO DE HERMANO, LO HIPNOTIZAS Y JUNTO A EL EMPIEZAS A HACER PÓCIMAS Y A EXPERIMENTAR CON LOS ****PACIENTES.**

**EDCA: ¿Y?**

**OROX: ¿Y? SERAS UN... QUE NO VEZ COMO UNOS ESTÁN AGONIZANDO, OTROS QUE SE ESTÁN JODIENDO LA CABEZA CONTRA LA PARED Y UNOS QUE LA VERDAD NI QUIERO MENCIONAR PERO SE VE QUE A DURAS PENAS PUEDEN CON SU ALMA.**

**EDCA: NO TE APURES, ESTO ES TEMPORAL ADEMÁS NECESITABA CONEJILLOS DE INDIAS (:3).**

**OROX: ... QUE CARA...**

**EDCA: POR CIERTO, PODRÍAS DAR EL INTRO? QUE TENGO QUE IR A VER UNAS COSILLAS [SE VA]**

**OROX:... HABÍA OLVIDADO QUE ESTE ES EL MES QUE ESTE GILIPOLLAS SE VUELVE LOCO... (Y EL QUE PAGA TODAS SUS PENDEJASDAS SOY YO) BUENO GENTE, ANTES DE CONTINUAR LES INFORMO QUE, POR COSAS DEL ESPÍRITU SANTO NO SE PODRÁ SACAR (OTRA VEZ) CULMINAR EL FIC AMNESIA DE CONEJO EN EL TIEMPO ACORDADO, AUN ASÍ POSIBLEMENTE SE SUBA MAYOR PARTE DEJANDO LO QUE VENDRÍA SIENDO LO DE NAVIDAD PARA EL SIGUIENTE AÑO.**

**TAMBIÉN**** LES INFORMO UNAS COSAS MÁS.**

**DE ENTRADA LES DIGO QUE, AL FIN EL HUEVON QUE DIRIGE ESTE LUGAR EMPEZÓ A HACER EL SIGUIENTE CAP. DEL FIC NEKO-GIRL Y DICHO SEA DE PASO LES DARÉ UNOS CUANTOS ADELANTOS: EL PRIMERO VENDRÍA SIENDO QUE SE REVELA QUE LO OCURRIDO FUE SOLO UN [CENSURA] DE **[CENSURA] Y QUE EL 14th VA A INTENTAR **[CENSURA] A **[CENSURA].********

********Y YA NO LES DIGO MAS POR QUE ESTO YA SE HIZO LARGO Y COMO EL CAP. ANTERIOR, ESTE CAPITULO NO NECESITA RESUMEN ASÍ QUE DAMOS INICIO.********

**() INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _****SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U**** FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES TELEFÓNICAS**

**/ HABLAN DOS O MAS PERSONAS AL MISMO TIEMPO**

* * *

><p>Una curiosidad que...<p>

Definitivamente, todo el mundo procuraba o evitaba mejor dicho entrar a la cafetería, mientras que los que ya estaban adentro buscaban la manera de salir emocionalmente estable del lugar.

Y la causa de todo esto en nada más ni nada menos Allen Walker quien aparte de resistir la depresión extrema de los dos exorcistas mas depresivos del mundo es el causante de que ellos entraran en ese estado.

Aun que claro el albino tampoco se salvaba, pese que no estaba tan depresivo como sus colegas, el inglés se encontraba en un estado de meditación muy profunda.

Era tal la meditación que literariamente se pasaba con garrocha olímpica toda la comida que Jerry le pusiera cerca. Y eso ya era para preocuparse.

- Me pregunto en que estará pensando tan profundamente - cuestiona el cocinero mirando angustiado por su mejor cliente.

Mientras que todos escapaban como podían, por los pasillos iba caminando Johnny con la mano en el estomago.

- Que hambre tengo - dice el chaparro ignorando completamente el ambiente al que se estaba adentrando - Me pregunto cuál será el menú de hoy - interroga al aire mientras se adentra al comedor.

Johnny camino directo a barra de comida buscando a Jerry, al no encontrarlo en su lugar lo busca por los alrededores. Ya localizando al cocinero va hacia el sin siquiera percatarse de la gente agonizando o los que se arrastraban hacia la lu... (Que diga) la salida.

- Hey Jerry ¿qué hay de desayunar? - llama el chaparro saludando alegre.

El nombrado se sorprendió de ver a una sola persona estable en toda esa niebla de depresión.

- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? -

- Como es que puedes... - se escucha un gruñido procedente de la anatomía del chaparro - Ya veo, eh de suponer que cuando uno tiene hambre ignora hasta la chica más guapa - Jerry suelta unas cuantas carcajadas.

- Por cierto Jerry ¿para quién es toda esa comida? - Johnny mira absorto y embobado la montaña de comestibles.

El nombrado por un momento para de reír y solo se limita a señalar.

Johnny sigue lo que el cocinero señala, en si lo que vio lo dejo desconcertado.

- A estado así un buen rato - dice Jerry pensando el por qué el estado del albino.

- Genial, otra persona que esta rara el día de hoy - se limita a decir el chaparro volviendo a centrar su vista en la comida.

- ¿Otra? -

- Si otra - el chaparro agarra una porción de la montaña de comida - Momentos atrás vi a Lenalee correr por los pasillos un tanto apresurada - el simple hecho de decir el nombre de la Lee hizo que Allen saliese de su mundo.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de raro? -

- Que parecía tener el beneficio de la duda estampada en su cara, aparte estaba enfrente de la oficina de Kumui dudando el sí debería entrar o no - dice con la comida entre dientes.

- Eso sí es raro - Jerry medita lo dicho por el chaparro.

- Lo que más me extraña es que ella parecía no estar enterada de la salida de Kumui - Jerry se acaba su primera ronda y va a por la segunda.

- Hablando del comple... que diga del patrón ¿a donde sa... - la pregunta quedo al aire debido a que Allen se levanta bruscamente.

- Tengo que hablar con ella - dice antes de salir a toda marcha.

Ni lento ni perezoso el chaparro intenta seguir le.

- Oee Allen, espe... ra - Johnny ni alcanzo a llegar a la puerta cuando se tropieza con un cuerpo inerte - ¡Si vas a ver a Lenalee dile que Kumui tuvo que salir! - grita el chaparro dando por sentado de a quien irá a ver Allen.

- ¿Y qué estás seguro que Allen ira a ver a Lenalee? - cuestiona curioso Jerry mientras le ayuda a levantarse.

- ¿Pues por quien más correría? Es más que obvio que irá a verla. La razón del porque, beto a saber pero total, de todos en la orden es con Lenalee con quien se lleva mejor - dice el chaparro acomodándose los lentes - Por cierto Jerry ¿me regalas un vaso de leche? ¿Y no tendrás miel de maple? -

Mientras que Johnny se comía parte del desayuno del albino, Allen corría a máxima velocidad por los pasillos.

- _Tengo que pedirle que me regrese ``eso´´ _- piensa el albino tratando de no estamparse con cualquier cosa que se le cruzase - _O si no Lavi... _- un escalofrió recorre su columna - _NO QUIERO TENER MAS DEUDAS _- unas lagrimas resbalan por sus rostro, el simple hecho de lo que le pediría el conejo como compensación si es que la revista sufriese algún altercado le aterraba y mucho.

Y más conociéndole y si a eso le agregamos al lugar que lo mando el albino definitivamente la vendetta del conejo iba a ser dulce.

* * *

><p>Mientras que Allen le echaba más velocidad, Lenalee estaba ``experimentado´´ en su habitación con algo que, definitivamente le daría un infarto a su hermano y no uno de los bueno.<p>

- _¿Como es que pueden soportar usar esto?_ - se pregunta la Lee mientras se aprecia en un espejo... o mejor dicho, se veía toda apenada a través de este - El simple hecho de usar esto ya es vergonzoso - reclama mientras trata de mantenerse derecha.

La razón del por qué el mal estar de la Lee se debe a nada más ni nada menos que a lo que trae puesto, cosa que no es del otro mundo... o no lo sería si es que lo que trae puesto no fuese un conjunto de lencería algo improvisado.

- ¿Cómo es que puede posar con esto puesto y dejar que les tomen fotos? - (**Orox: se les vuelve a recordar que se desconoce si es que en esa época habían revistas de ese tipo**) se vuelve a preguntar tomando asiento en su cama.

En poco tiempo Lenalee se termina de recostar no sin antes tomar la revista y contemplarla un poco.

- ¿Cómo es que a los hombres les excita ver ``esto´´ plasmado en una hoja de papel? - vuelve a refunfuñar al aire.

Aun a pesar del desagrado que le causaba ver esa imagen Lenalee no podía evitar tener curiosidad al conjunto que vestía la chava de la imagen.

Pero en donde más tenía la vista clavada era en la portada de la revista.

En esa portada se veía a una mujer que no parecía superar de los 25 años y su anatomía la hacía ver más joven; cabello largo hasta la cintura y rubio, cadera y cintura bien definida, busto grande pero no caídos y un rostro sensual con unos ojos rojos la hacían ver más sexy. Y lo que traía puesto la favorecía aun más.

El conjunto que portaba la mujer de la portada era un corsés con encajes no muy ajustado pero tampoco parecía estar para nada flojo y aparte hacia que sus pechos se vieran un poco más grandes y firmes, unos pantis con igual de encajes, unas botas de tacón que le llegaba un poco mas arribas de la rodilla y para acabar, unos guantes largos que le cubrían gran parte del brazos sin siquiera llegar a los hombros y todo esto en un seductor tono negro con rojo.

- No voy a negar lo... se ve muy bien - dice mientras se vuelve a incorporar - Demo... - Lenalee se vuelve apreciar en el espejo y sin más intenta imitar las poses que mostraban esas mujeres - _¿Por qué me siento así? _- se pregunta mientras piensa inconscientemente en cierta persona - ¿Por qué me siento molesta? - pregunta a la nada antes de volverse a sentar.

En si Lenalee, a pesar de sentirse molesta ella sentía que eso no era todo, había otro sentimiento oculto, un sentimiento que si llegase a saber o mejor dicho, si llegase a aceptarlos su forma de ver hacia Allen cambiara y mucho.

- ¿Celos? - dice de forma inconsciente - Pero que acabo de de... - nuevamente la oración no pudo ser concluida a causa de unos ruidos procedentes de la puerta.

- ¿Lenalee?-

... Continuara

* * *

><p><strong>OROX: Y PUES BUENO, YA ACABO ESTO ASI QUE SOLO ME LIMITARE A DECIR LO QUE DICE ESTA NOTA<strong>

**A VER, ``ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO BLABLABLA...´´ ESTARÁ DROGADO SI CREE QUE DIRÉ ESO, ASÍ QUE MEJOR PASO A LOS OTROS AVISOS.**

**SEGÚN**** ESTO POSIBLEMENTE SE PUEDAN TRABAJAR EN ALGUNOS FICS PERO, POR CAUSAS DE LA ESCUELA Y QUE NUEVAMENTE VOLVIERON A ENTRARA EN TEMPORADA DE EXÁMENES SE PIENSA QUE ESTO TARDARA MAS DE LO ESTIMADO.**

**AUN ASI SE ESTA TRABAJANDO TANTO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. DEL FIC - NEKO-GIRL - Y EN EL FIC ESPECIAL.**

**ANTES DE IRME TAMBIÉN SE LES DICEN QUE SI PUEDEN SE PASEN POR EL FIC -POCIONES- PARA LEER ALGO QUE EL HUEVON PUSO EN LA PARTE DE INSTRUCCIÓN-INDICE HASTA ABAJO.**

**(OROX: Y ESTARÁN DROGADOS SI CREEN QUE DIRE ESA FRASE CON LA CUAL SE CIERRA ASÍ QUE YA ME LARGO)**


End file.
